Jandyssa Firesong
Jandyssa Firesong, born Jandyssa Starweaver, is the Sin'dorei wife of Lord Entilzha Firesong, Matriarch, and Emberquill of House of Firesong. She resides with Lord Firesong at the Dal'felo Spire and Ashal'Thalas, House Firesong's lands in the far southeast of Eversong. Hailing from humble origins, Jandyssa is a devoted mother to the couple's three children, though is fond of none more than her infant son, Xarian Firesong. Though having grown fond of luxury, Jandyssa often prefers to be with her family over the political machinations of the nobility, While she spends much time with the children, as an eloquent scribe from a young age A scribe by profession serving as House Firesong's inscription lead, the Emberquill, Jandyssa is deeply focused on raising and protecting her family. Since the birth Xarian, caring for him, his sister Ysandre, and Jandyssa's niece, Bela Azurewind, is her deepest conviction and how she spends most of her time. History Born Jandyssa Starweaver to parents of common blood but with notable aptitude for divination magic, her early life near Suncrown Village was uneventful as Quel'dorei childhoods often were, with the young Jandyssa aspiring to one day join her elder sister Seranna as a Diviner of Silvermoon. While Jandyssa admired Seranna, she was, and to much extent still is, deeply curious, energetic and personable, with the serious life of an aspiring diviner seeming quite dull compared to time with her friends, reading, swimming in pristine forest lakes, and ensuring she never missed the latest fashion trends from Silvermoon. She was a joyful young elf and the embodiment of the serene lifestyle that defined the Quel'Thalas of old. She would get serious in her studies to be a diviner when she reached adulthood; 150, maybe 125 if feeling ambitious, Jandyssa often told herself. The Starweaver family sheltered in the shielded Silvermoon during the Second War, and few years later, her sister Seranna married and moved out of their family's home. The gravity of the invasion along with her sister now truly an adult, with a baby on the way, did little to dampen her spirit, though she did begin taking her studies of inscription more seriously. Skilled with a runequill from a young age, Jandyssa received formal training in inscription between the Second and Third Wars, and ventured to Fairbreeze to apprentice with the village's scribes, recording spells, ledgers, letters, and Common translations in her floral script. Being a scribe was suited to Jandyssa, for she loved reading and met many elves in the course of her work. Joining her sister as a diviner grew more distant, but still something Jandyssa envisioned for her future. That future would not be, for one otherwise beautiful morning, death itself arrived at Suncrown, without warning or mercy. Jandyssa was barely a hundred when Quel'Thalas was sacked, and watched in horror as her parents were torn to pieces by the Scourge. Making it into the wilds of southern Eversong, Jandyssa hid among the foliage until the fighting died down, the young elf was now forced to grow up, and fast. She had had no combat skills at the time, but was inspired by the rallying of Kael'thas Sunstrider and eagerly followed him to Outland, where she spent slightly over a year in Netherstorm among Kael's forces in and around Tempest Keep. There she learned to survive in the harsh, foreign climate, drawing on the exotic energies of the nether as her prince instructed. She understood little of politics, the alliance with Illidan and the sort, knowing only that the prince had given her a way to be strong, to not allow her parents to fall, city to be razed before her eyes. Jandyssa relished in the opportunity to strike back at those whom had shattered her world, and grew well versed in commanding the energies of the deep nether, conjuring demons and growing strong, strong enough than to be harmed by the likes of petty undead. Initially Jandyssa though the breakdown of the pact wth Illidan a trivial thing, instead of getting demons from one source, they got them from another, whom seemed capable of providing far more...Jandyssa and other young elves like herself were told nothing of the Burning Legion save that their strength was necessary to survive, though Jandyssa saw unease building, morale among Kael's forces, especially the older elves, the surviving Magisters and Priests, some of the mightiest elves to survive the fall were among the most alarmed. This worried Jandyssa, as did the increasing disappearance of people she knew...she resolved to be careful not to say the wrong thing, speaking naught but praise for the Sun King, demonstrating her loyalty with a mighty Terrorguard she and two others had bound to their will, each holding a command stone bearing a green fel rune. The three elves fought often together, often working silently as the bound demon did their work for them. Jandyssa increasingly desired to go home, knowing Silvermoon largely rebuilt, but with her skills such would never be authorized, though when Kael's pact with the Legion became known back in Quel'Thalas, the manabombing of Turrem and Scryers' Defection soon to follow, she knew it best to get home, somehow, the distanced seemed insurmountable, all the way to Helfire, then across Azeroth to Silvermoon. She considered making a run for Shattrath City after the Scryer's Defection, though unsure how she would be received, remained in Netherstorm for the time, assigned to Manaforge B'naar. Jandyssa's time at the manaforge was spent striking down intruders, whom she noticed soon began to include more and more Sin'dorei they had not long ago fought with. That fact was not lost on the elves, the wounds of the Scryer's Defection had deeply shattered the confidence of even young elves with little understanding of what the Legion was, only having seen the fear in the now green eyes of elves so much stronger, wiser and more powerful than herself. Elves now in Shattrath. The Manaforge was on edge for a time, and when a number of targeted killings at Manaforge B'naar left the Sin'dorei briefly without a commanding officer, disorder took root with no clear commanding officer, how far the loyalty of each elf had been tested. a a magister serving alongside Jandyssa and wishing to go home, opened a portal briefly to a quiet location in Eversong. Jandiyssa took the portal eagerly with a number of others, the loss of the Scryer's deeply demoralizing to Kael's remaining rank and file. The journey without a portal would have been perilous, even to reach as far as Shattrath would have been questionable, and Jandyssa eagerly took advantage. Jandyssa took refuge from the political turmoil of Silvermoon at the time, with the transition to the formal rule of Regency of Lord Theron and division among the population causing turmoil, Jandyssa found herself comfortable in Silvermoon's many hookah lounges, the green crystals quite suited to her energy needs and skill acquired in Outland. Jandyssa considered returning to Shattrath, but ultimately grew to enjoy to life in Silvermoon, living a largely civilian life working as a scribe at times, with a small apartment in the city. She vastly preferred the leisure of a plush cafe, glass of wine and a fel crystal to a battlefield, but Jandyssa continued calling upon demonic and deep nether forced as the need arose. Fel continued to be Jandyssa's principle weapon and energy source until engaged to Entilzha, as Jandyssa and her fiance both grew increasingly uneasy about the physical and mental influences of long term fel exposure. The powerful demon command stone sits seemingly harmlessly among her belongings... Hello There Jandyssa met Lord Entilzha Firesong on a chance encounter in Silvermoon while Lord Firesong was briefly in the city during the Third Legion War, and the two got along surprisingly well. Entilzha was leery of the magics Jandyssa used, but as their relationship grew serious, promised with his help to learn to wield the arcane to replace felmancy. Entilzha lived alone with Ysandre, his then nine-year old daughter by his deceased first wife, Valeria. Entilzha's family, House Firesong, rules a small region of southeastern Eversong known as Ashal'Thalas, and Jandyssa soon took up residence at their seat, the regal Dal'felo Spire. Jandyssa took up residence in the lavish Consort's Wing, which was well kept though empty, and large, as Lords of years past at times took many consorts. Entilzha and Jandyssa spent time together as they were able, both downtime and working with the arcane, Jandyssa came to help Entilzha with some of his more unusual experiments, such as trying to reach Azeroth in the Draenor (AU) timeline. She had much time to herself on the balconies sipping wine, and wrote often. Entilzha casually had her write down a speech for him, and noting the fine, traditional Thalassian hand she used, appointed Jandyssa to the vacant position of Emberquill in the nearby capital of Firesong-governed Ashal'Thalas, Bal'adeni. Jandyssa has taken well to the role, which has been vacant for a number of years following the treachery of the last Emberquill. as he experiments with portals she's at the moment unable to see. Jandyssa's quill is with her faithfully as always.]] The Ashal'Thalas Registry Jandyssa oversees handles an extremely important function in Ashal'Thalas, issuing rare entry visas to non-elves, generally for diplomatic, possibly trade purposes. It also handles the issuance of more common documents as registration of births, deaths, and marriages, though such tasks are generally handled by staff. Jandyssa can speak and translate Thalassian to and from Common and more recently, Shalassian. She is often beside Lord Firesong with her enchanted quill, and settled into a niche as a shadowmage. Receiving direct training from Entilzha and his colleagues, Jandyssa has opportunities to advance her arcane knowledge many would envy, and having overcome much adversity and emerging a level-headed and talented Sin'dorei, poised for a bright future. Joy of Motherhood As Jandyssa and Entilzha grew increasingly close, talk of marriage escalated after the rare and precious blessing of a child on the way made itself known via a bout of morning sickness. The couple provided the required marriage license signed by three witnesses for recognition in Silvermoon very soon after pregnancy became known, though the Legion War prevented a formal ceremony. With a growing family including Entilzha's daughter from his deceased wife, Valeria Morningray-Firesong's ten-year old Ysandre Firesong, and more recently, the orphan daughter of her sister Seranna, Bela Azurewind. Jandyssa had been seeking relatives whom might have survived the disaster when she became aware of her teenage niece in Silvermoon's orphanage. A talented young mage with Jandyssa's warm nature, Bela had no other family she or Jandyssa was aware of, but found a home with her aunt and uncle. Jandyssa has grown deeply into her role as a mother since Xarian's birth but a few months ago, with the young boy the most important thing in the universe to her, followed closely by his sister Ysandre. Nothing in Jandyssa's world comes close to comparing the deep love she holds for her children and family. Often accompanying Entilzha to investigate threats and in the course of his work as a Magister and Reliquary Archivist, Jandyssa grew into a comfortable niche as a Shadowmage, but the Ren'dorei defection re-energized her desire to learn from House Firesong's rich fire magic tradition. An attempt to poison Xarian deeply startled Jandyssa, but she's responded with resolve to be free of the shadows, for such was the nature of the toxin, and to protect her family at all and any cost. Despite still being young, she's moved on from many (but not all!) youthful habits and is a wife and mother that all fortunate enough to know her closely are eternally grateful to have their lives blessed with Jandyssa's loving presence in it. Category:Reliquary Category:House of Firesong Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Wyrmrest Accord Category:Moon Guard Category:Scribes Category:Arcanists Category:Blood Elf